Love In High School
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Jack Frost and Rapunzel are boyfriend and girlfriend. Hiccup likes Merida, but is too afraid to tell her. Tori (a female human version of Toothless) has a crush on Blake, but he's dating Astrid. High school AU. Multiple pairings! Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rapunzel's POV

I put on my pink poofy short sleeved blouse with white stripes on the sleeves and hints of white lace on the neckline and on the sleeves, white flats, and blue denim skinny jeans. I brushed my 70 feet of hair until there was not a single knot in it. I had light pink lip gloss on my lips, like I always do.

I don't know why, but I was born with extremely long hair. It grew and grew more each day. My mom (A/N: Not Gothel, her real mom. Gothel does not exist in this story.) and dad told me that 70 feet is as long as my hair will get. They're right about that, because my hair has not grown since I was 10, which was when it reached the length of 70 feet.

From inside his cage, my pet chameleon Pascal let out a loud squeak, demanding to be fed. I fed him and then went downstairs for breakfast.

My mom had made pancakes for breakfast. I love pancakes, especially when my mom makes them.

"How did you sleep, Rapunzel?" My dad asked.

"Good. How about you?" I asked.

"Good." My dad said.

My parents and I live in a house that looks like a 21st century, modernized castle. It's adorned with a series of columns and balconies.

I saw the bus pull in my driveway and made a mad dash out the door. I'm 15, so I still have to take the bus. Me, my friends and my boyfriend are all 15, and sophomores at Corona High School. Corona is the name of the town we live in.** (A/N: I placed Corona in Florida.)**

On the bus, I sat down next to my boyfriend, Jack Frost. He has white hair and blue eyes. He has the power to freeze things. Because of that power and his white hair, a lot people think he's a freak. A lot of people think I'm a freak too, because I have hair that is 70 feet long.

My friends don't think Jack and I are freaks. My friends are named Hiccup, Merida, and Tori.

Hiccup and Tori are fraternal twins. Hiccup has medium length brown hair and green eyes. Tori has back length naturally straight jet black hair with short bangs straight across her forehead and onyx eyes. The only thing they have in common is that they both have freckles dotting their nose.

Merida has long curly red hair, blue eyes, and a Scottish accent. She and her family moved to Corona from Scotland last year.

Today Merida was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, brown low-heeled boots, and white skinny jeans. Jack was wearing a blue hoodie with frost designs on it, blue denim jeans, and white sneakers. Tori was wearing a red off shoulder t-shirt with a black tank top under it, black skinny jeans, and black flats. Hiccup was wearing a blue plaid shirt, blue denim jeans, and brown sneakers.

Tori was sitting behind me, next to Merida, and across from Hiccup.

"I have a confession to make. I have a crush on Blake." Tori confessed.

Blake is in our grade. He has brown hair that falls in waves over his forehead and chocolate brown eyes.

"Blake's dating Astrid." Merida said to Tori.

Astrid is in our grade. She has long naturally straight blonde hair with side bangs to the right and hazel eyes. She usually wears her hair down.

"I know!" Tori exclaimed dramatically. "It sucks!"


	2. He did NOT just do that!

Chapter 2: He did NOT just do that!

Jack's POV

Rapunzel was taking books out of her locker. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Cameron, the school's biggest pervert feel up Rapunzel.

Oh no, he did NOT just do that!

I walked over to Cameron and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into the nearest trash can. Then I punched him in the face, giving him a nosebleed. He got up off the ground and I grabbed him by the shirt again. "If you ever feel up my girlfriend again, you can be damn sure that you will get much worse than a nosebleed." I hissed.

Rapunzel hugged me. "Thanks for doing that", she whispered into my hoodie. "If you hadn't gotten here when you did, he probably would have done more than just feeling me up."

"If that douchebag ever so much as tried to do more than just feel you up, I would have ripped out his spine and beat him with it." I hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tori's POV

It was lunch time now. I was sitting on the bleachers in the soccer field and I heard loud moans and kissing noises from the row of bleachers behind the row of bleachers I was sitting on. The moans sounded like they came from Astrid and a guy who wasn't Blake.

Making sure the pair of kissing teens didn't notice me; I turned around to see Astrid making out with a guy named Todd. Astrid was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a red t-shirt that had a black star on it, and black high heel boots, and her hair was down, as usual. Todd was wearing a black t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and black sneakers.

Todd had his hands up Astrid's shirt and Astrid moaned "you're so much better at kissing than Blake."

"Stop cheating on him and go out with me instead. I want you so bad." Todd moaned.

_Oh my word, Astrid is cheating on Blake! _I thought._ I have to tell him!_

_Where would Blake be right now? Most likely in the cafeteria, _I thought.

I made a mad dash for the cafeteria and found Blake sitting with his friends at the table nearest to the door.

"Blake, I have something really important to tell you!" I exclaimed. "You need to break up with Astrid!"

"Why?" Blake asked.

"She's cheating on you!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tori!" Exclaimed Blake's friend Jesse. "Astrid would never cheat on Blake."

"She is cheating on him! I caught her and Todd making out! And I heard her confess to cheating on him!" I said to him.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked me.

"Yes, Blake, I am serious. I'm no liar. I'm telling you the total and complete truth. Now go break up with your cheating girlfriend." I said to him.

"I will." Blake said.

Blake's POV

I went to the soccer field and saw Astrid and Todd making out.

"We're done, Astrid." I said.

Astrid pulled away from Todd. "Blake, he pushed himself on me!"

"He did not. You made out with him willingly." I said. "We're through."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_**One week later, Tuesday, at lunch...**_

Hiccup's POV

I have to tell Merida I like her. I will never be able to live with myself if I don't.

But what approach should I take?

I could write her a love letter.

Nah, too cliché.

I could straight up tell her.

Nah, I'm too much of a coward to do that.

I know! I'll tell one of my friends to tell her for me!

I spotted Rapunzel and Jack sitting together on a bench, holding hands. I took a seat on the bench. Rapunzel was on the right side of Jack, and I was on the left side.

"Hey, Rapunzel, can you do me a big favour?" I asked Rapunzel.

"Sure, what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Can you tell Merida I have a crush on her?" I asked.

"No, I will not. Tell her yourself!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"But I'm too scared to tell her!" I exclaimed.

"Be a man, Hiccup!" Jack exclaimed.

"Fine." I huffed. "Where is Merida?"

"She was at her locker the last time I saw her." Rapunzel said.

~Line break~

I was now at Merida's locker.

″Hi Merida.″ I said.

″Hi Hiccup.″ Merida said.

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck with one hand. ″I've liked you for a really long time, and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this Friday night.″

″Sure, I'd love to.″ Merida said. "We can double date with Rapunzel and Jack. They're going to the movies tonight."

"Double dating sounds good." I said.

Merida's POV

I can't believe it! The guy I like asked me out! This is the happiest moment of my life!


	5. A date and a confession

Chapter 5: A date and a confession

_**Friday night...**_

Merida's POV

Rapunzel was at my house, helping me get ready for my date with Hiccup.

Rapunzel`s POV

I opened the door of Merida`s closet and tried to find a nice outfit for her to wear for the date. I spotted a white blouse, black leggings, and black flats. I handed the outfit to Merida.

She went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit, then came back in her room and asked "how do I look?"

"You look good." I said. "Now let's do your hair. How do you want it done?"

"Different than yours." Merida said.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a pink spaghetti strap tank top that didn't show cleavage, a black leather jacket, and black low heel boots. My hair was in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many pink hair elastics. I had light pink lip gloss on my lips, like I always do.

"I know just what to do with your hair!" I exclaimed.

I made a mad dash for Merida's bathroom and grabbed her mom's hair straightener and took it back to Merida's room. I straightened Merida's hair and then put it in a sock bun.

Merida looked at herself in the mirror and said "wow, I hardly recognize myself."

"You look great." I said.

Merida's POV

Rapunzel, Jack, Hiccup and I had just arrived at the movie theatre.

Hiccup was wearing a white button down shirt, blue denim jeans, and white sneakers. Jack was wearing a blue t-shirt with frost designs, blue denim jeans, and white sneakers.

"You look great." Hiccup said to me.

I blushed a bit. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"So, what movie do you guys want to see?" Hiccup asked me, Rapunzel, and Jack.

Rapunzel`s POV

"We should go see The Woman in Black." Jack said.

A look of embarrassment crossed my face. "No way, Jack! You know how I get when I watch scary movies! I always end up in your lap!"

A sly smirk graced my boyfriend's features. "That's the whole point of watching scary movies."

"I heard Pitch Perfect is supposed to be good. Let's go see that." Merida said.

"Okay." Hiccup, Jack and I agreed.

~Line break~

The movie was hilarious.

After the movie, we went to a small little ice cream shop.

Merida's POV

Rapunzel and Jack sat at a table behind mine and Hiccup's table.

"Merida...I've wanted to tell you this for a long time...I have a crush on you." Hiccup said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Hiccup said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I like you too, Hiccup. Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.


	6. No, I will not go out with you!

Chapter 6: No, I will not go out with you!

Tori's POV

It was lunch time now. I put my books in my locker and then the school's biggest pervert, Cameron walked up to the locker next to mine and leaned against it, facing me.

"Hey, sweet cheeks. I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." Cameron said.

"No, I will not go out with you! You're a pervert. I can't stand perverts." I said.

"How am I a pervert?" Cameron asked.

_Oh, you know very well how you're a pervert!_ I thought.

"You felt up my friend Rapunzel, you constantly check out girls' asses and boobs...need I go on?" I said.

"Okay, fine, I'm a pervert. So what?" Cameron asked.

"Perverts don't get girls, that's what." I said. "Girls find perverts repulsive. That's why when you ask girls out, they say no."


	7. That works too

Chapter 7: That works too

_**One week later, Tuesday...**_

Tori's POV

Blake walked over to my locker. "Hey Tori."

"Hi Blake." I said.

"Thanks for telling me about Astrid. I owe you one. If you never told me about her, I never would have broken up with her and never would have gotten to ask out this other girl I liked while I was dating Astrid." Blake said.

"You liked another girl while you were dating Astrid? Tsk, tsk, Blake. That's a big no-no." I said.

"It's not as big a no-no as cheating is, which Astrid did a lot of while we were dating, so I've heard." Blake said.

"Yeah, I heard that too." I said. "So, who's this girl you asked out?"

"Her name's Liz, and she's really cute. I asked her out, and she said yes. We're going to the movies on Friday night." Blake said. "And I have you to thank for that, Tori. I owe you big time. How can I repay you for what you did?"

_What did I do, again?_ I thought. Then I thought _oh, right, I advised him to break up with Astrid._

I wanted to say "What can you do to repay me? You can cancel your plans with Liz and go out with me instead because I've got a crush on you" but I ended up saying "You don't have to repay me. I was just doing that to be nice."

~Time skip to lunch~

I was sitting with Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida at our usual lunch table.

"My life sucks!" I exclaimed, burying my head in my hands.

"Why?" Merida asked.

"I didn't tell Blake I liked him after he broke up with Astrid, and now he's going out on a date with a girl named Liz. They'll probably end up becoming a couple. Why didn't I tell him I liked him?! I'm such a coward!" I shrieked.

"Don't feel bad, Tori. Lots of people never tell their crushes they like them." Merida said.

"You should just forget about Blake, Tori. It will be much easier for you." Rapunzel said.

"Rapunzel's right, Tori." Hiccup said.

"And that will be much easier if you go on a date!" Rapunzel exclaimed. "I know someone who likes you!"

"Really? Who?" I asked in excitement.

"Shane." Rapunzel said. "You should ask him out!"

"Don't guys usually ask girls out, not the other way around?″ I asked.

″Usually, not always.″ Merida said. ″Girls can ask out guys too.″

″Now go ask Shane out!″ Rapunzel wrapped her hair around me and pushed me to Shane`s locker with her hair. Then she released me from the hair.

Shane is really cute. His hair is the same as Jack's, but it's black, not white, and his eyes are emerald green. He has a fair skin tone.

″Hey Tori.″ Shane said.

″Hey Shane.″ I said.

″What's up?″ Shane asked.

″Not much. So, I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me.″ I said.

″I thought you liked Blake.″ Shane said.

″Was it really that obvious?″ I asked in embarrassment.

″Yes.″ Shane said. ″Everyone but Blake knew you had a crush on him.″

″I no longer have a crush on Blake. So, would you like to go on a date with me or not?″ I asked.

Shane got really close to me and whispered in my ear. ″I know guys and girls usually end up being boyfriend and girlfriend after a date, so how about we just skip the date and I become your boyfriend now?″

″That works too.″ I said, giggling slightly.


	8. A dance and a shocking sight

Chapter 8: A dance and a shocking sight

_**Thursday...**_

Rapunzel`s POV

There's a dance tonight. Tori and Merida were at my house, and we were getting ready.

I put on my pink poofy short sleeved blouse with white stripes on the sleeves and hints of white lace on the neckline and on the sleeves, a blue skirt that reached mid thigh with beige tights and black spandex under it so perverts like Cameron couldn't sneak a peek, and white flats. My hair was in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many pink hair elastics. I had light pink lip gloss on my lips, like I always do.

Merida's hair was straightened, and put up in a sock bun. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, blue denim shorts with black leggings under them, and black low heel boots.

Tori's naturally straight hair was curled. She was wearing a red off shoulder t-shirt with a black tank top under it, a black skirt that reached mid thigh with black sheer tights and black spandex under it so perverts like Cameron couldn't sneak a peek, and black flats.

"Are you girls ready for the dance?" My mom asked from the other side of the door of my room.

"Yeah." I said. I turned towards Pascal's cage and asked "what do you think of our outfits, Pascal?" I gestured to my, Merida, and Tori's outfit.

Pascal gave a squeak of approval.

"I'm driving you to the dance, girls!" My mom yelled from the other side of the door of my room.

~Line break~

We were now at the dance. The first song that played was Train's song Drive By.

_On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me_

Oh but that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

"Come on, Punz, let's go dance!" Tori grabbed my arm and I grabbed Jack's arm and Tori dragged me onto the dance floor and I dragged Jack onto the dance floor. Tori released my arm and I released Jack's arm and we started to dance. Merida grabbed Hiccup's arm and she dragged him onto the dance floor and Shane joined us.

_On the upside of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

Oh but that one night  
Is still the highlight  
I didn't need you until I came to  
And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

That song was no over. The DJ played a slow song. It was I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathin'_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_'Cause every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"You know, we haven't done a "just you and me" thing in a while." Jack said as he danced with me.

"Yeah, you're right. We haven't." I said.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wonderin' if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

"Well, we should do something together sometime, just you and me." Jack said.

"I'd like that a lot." I said.

_Don't wannna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For the rest of time_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_ _the sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Tori's POV

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." Shane said.

"I gotta go to the bathroom too." I said. I followed Shane out of the cafeteria and we went our separate ways to use the bathroom.

Blake's POV

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." Liz said.

"I gotta go to the bathroom too." I said. I followed Liz out of the cafeteria and we went our separate ways to use the bathroom.

Tori's POV

Blake walked out of the boys' bathroom at the same time I walked out of the girls' bathroom. We were shocked at the sight before us: Liz was making out with Shane.

"What the fuck, Liz?" Blake asked, at the same time I asked "what the hell, Shane?"

"Tori, I-" Shane said, at the same time Liz said "Blake, I-"

"Don't say anything, Shane!" I snapped. "Don't ever speak to me again! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! We're through!"

I turned to face Liz. "And you should break up with Blake, because it's clear you don't want to be with him, since you were kissing Shane."

"Don't bother breaking up with me, Liz." Blake said. "Because I'm breaking up with you."

Third person POV

An angry Blake and a seething Tori walked back in the gym, where the dance was being held.

"Are you all right, Tori?" Rapunzel asked her friend. "You look pissed off."

"I just broke up with Shane." Tori said. "I caught him making out with Liz. So did Blake. He broke up with Liz."

"I'm sorry about that, Tori." Merida said sincerly.

"I swear, the universe hates me!" Tori exclaimed dramatically. "I didn't tell Blake I liked him after he broke up with Astrid, and he went out with Liz and I went out with Shane, who clearly was an asshole."

"Just because one of the guys you went out with was an asshole, that doesn't mean the universe hates you." Hiccup said.

"Maybe I should take a break from falling in love with guys for a while." Tori said.

"Or you could stop falling in love with guys all together and go lesbian." Jack joked.

"Um, no thank you." Tori said.

"I was joking, Tori. I didn't mean it literally." Jack said to Tori.

"I know you were joking, Jack." Tori said to Jack. "I was playing along."


	9. Ski trip (part 1)

Chapter 9: Ski trip (part 1)

Jack's POV

My favourite season, winter, had rolled around. Too bad it doesn't snow in Corona. I have always loved the snow. Until I was 10, my family and I lived in Whistler, British Columbia, and it snowed there a lot. My mom's name is Lauren Bennett, my dad's name is Zachary Bennett, and I have two sisters, Amber and Sophie Bennett. Amber is 10, and Sophie is 6. Amber has an identical twin brother named Jamie.

When I turned 9, my hair changed to white and I discovered I could freeze things, so my mom changed my last name to Frost.

The sophomores at Corona High School had raised enough money for a one week ski trip to Copper Mountain Resort, a ski resort in Denver, Colorado. We would head to the bus station and get on the busses to the resort tomorrow.

I was currently in the living room, packing my bag.

"You didn't pack a jacket or ski pants or hats?" My mom looked at me in disbelief.

"As I have told you many times, mom, my body temperature always stays the same no matter what. I never get cold, I always stay warm, no matter what the weather is. So there's no need for me to pack a jacket, nor hats, nor ski pants." I said.

"You don't want the other kids in your grade to think you're insane, so pack a jacket and ski pants." Dad said.

"Okay, fine." I said. I went in my room and grabbed a jacket. Even though I don't wear jackets, I still own them. Just for the hell of it.

The jacket I packed was blue. I packed my black winter boots, and my black ski pants. I also packed hoodies, including my blue hoodie with the frost designs on it.

"Is the ski resort going to provide you with ski gear?" My mom asked.

"Yes." I said.

_The next day..._

Rapunzel's POV

"Rapunzel, it's time to go to the bus station!" My mom yelled from the other side of the door of my room.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the door to my room.

"You'll take good care of Pascal, right?" I asked my mom and dad.

"Of course, sweetheart." Dad said. "Have fun on your ski trip!"

"I will!" I exclaimed.

As my mom pulled her car into the bus station, I instantly spotted Jack, Hiccup, Merida, and Tori waiting for me. I said goodbye to my mom and ran over to them.

My friends enveloped me in a group hug, and Jack kissed me on the cheek and then he intertwined his left hand with my right hand. Merida intertwined her left hand with Hiccup's right hand.

"I feel so left out." Tori complained.

Tori's POV

Blake walked over to where me, my brother and our friends were standing. "Hey Tori."

"Hey Blake." I said.

"I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend. Liz wasn't the only other girl I liked while I was dating Astrid, I also liked you." He said. "So, now that I broke up with Liz and you broke up with Shane, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" I exclaimed, giving Blake a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Guess what? I've got a boyfriend!" I told my friends in excitement.

"That's awesome, Tori!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Merida's POV

The busses came and eventually, we were allowed to get on a the bus of our choice and as the first kids to arrive, my friends and I got our choice of what bus we wanted to go on and what seats we wanted to sit in.

I took a window seat at the back of the bus and Hiccup sat next to me. Rapunzel sat in a window seat in front of and Jack sat next to her. Tori sat in a window seat in front of Rapunzel and Blake sat next to her.

After what seemed like an eternity passed, we were finally on the road.

I took my iPod out of my suitcase.

"Hey Hiccup, wanna listen?" I asked, holding out the left headphone to him.

"Sure." Hiccup said, taking the headphone and putting it in his ear.

I selected the song Troublemaker by Olly Murs, the version without the rap and started singing along.

_You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip, got my head spinning around  
After a drink or two, I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand_

Oh, oh, oh

_Trouble, troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name  
Oh, oh, oh _

_I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain, and I wanna know..._

Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad 

_Oh, oh, oh  
My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done, but then you pull me back _

_Oh, oh, oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!_

Rapunzel's POV

I noticed Merida singing along to one of my favourite songs, Troublemaker by Olly Murs, the version without the rap, and I joined in. **(A/N: Italics= Rapunzel singing, bold italics= Merida singing.)**

_It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see your silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
'Cause I keep coming back again for more  
_  
_**Oh, oh, oh **_

_**Trouble, troublemaker, yeah that's your middle name  
Oh, oh, oh I know you're no good, but you're stuck in my brain, and I wanna know...  
**_  
_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad _

_Oh, oh, oh  
My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done, but then you pull me back _

_Oh, oh, oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!_

_**Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad **_

_**Hurt so bad  
My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can **_

_**you troublemaker  
I say I'm done, but then you pull me back **_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**_

_You're so dangerous, yes you've got me in your clutch  
So ridiculous, seems like I can't get enough  
Caught up in your web, how'd I get in such a mess?  
Tied up to your bed-bed-bed-bed-bed...  
_  
_**Yeah!**_

_Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad _

_Oh, oh, oh  
My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can _

_Troublemaker  
I say I'm done, but then you pull me back _

_Oh, oh, oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!  
_

_**Why does it feel so good, but hurt so bad **_

_**Oh, hurt so bad yeah  
My mind keeps saying run as fast as you can **_

_**Troublemaker  
I say I'm done, but then you pull me back **_

_**Oh, oh, oh  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!**_

"You girls are fantastic singers." Hiccup said to Merida and me. "You should form a band."

Merida and I shook our heads.

"Nah, I hate being on stage." Merida said.

"And I sing just for fun." I said.

Tori's POV

About a half hour into the trip, I fell asleep listening to Hey Soul Sister by Train on my iPod. I woke up to a clicking sound. I opened my eyes to see Hiccup taking pictures with his digital camera.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Hiccup said cheerfully. "Did you two have a nice nap?"

I looked at my brother in confusion. "What?"

"You two look pretty cute when you're sleeping. Look." Hiccup handed me the camera and the picture I saw made me blush. Hiccup had taken a picture of me and Blake while we were asleep. I was resting my head against Blake's shoulder and he had his head on top of mine.

"Delete it," I said to my brother.

"Why?" Merida asked. "It's such a cute picture!"

"I hate having my picture taking when I'm asleep." I said. "Delete it, Hiccup."

"Fine. Party pooper," Hiccup grumbled as he deleted the picture.

Rapunzel's POV

A while later, we stopped for lunch. We had a choice between going to McDonalds and going to Burger King. Jack, Blake, Hiccup, Merida, Tori and I went to McDonalds.

The line was so long that by the time Jack, Blake, Hiccup, Merida, Tori and I got our food, it was time to leave so we had to eat on the bus.

When we got closer to the ski resort, we could see a lot of snow. The level of excitement rose on the bus when the students saw the mountains of the ski resort.

Forty-five minutes later, all the busses pulled into the parking lot of the ski resort and our chaperone went through this long list of rules that we were expected to follow and when we were all supposed to meet up for dinner.

There were many ski lodges on the resort. The ski lodge the sophomores of Corona High School were staying in was the closest to the ski lifts. It was designed to resemble an old fashioned log cabin and there was a large porch on the front of it. Students began filling off of the bus, each one stopping to get their room number. I was in room fourteen, on the first floor. Jack's room was across the hall from mine.

"Rapunzel, I'm going to go check out my room really fast. I'll meet you at the front door in ten!" Jack called to me. I nodded and waved. As I pulled my suitcase down the stone path, I began to wander to who my roommate was going to be. For a moment I feared it might Astrid. If she was, she would probably have Todd in the room pretty much every night, and I wouldn't be able to sleep because I would have to listen to them having sex all night. I would prefer not to have to listen to that, thank you very much.

When I reached my room, I heard the muffled sound of Give Me Everything by Pitbull from the other side of the door.

_**Me not working hard?  
Yeah, right! Picture that with a Kodak  
Or, better yet, go to Times Square  
Take a picture of me with a Kodak  
Took my life from negative to positive  
I just want y'all know that  
And tonight, let's enjoy life  
Pitbull, Nayer, Ne-Yo  
That's right  
**_****

_**Tonight**_

_**I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight  
**_****

_**Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love**_

I want you tonight  
I want you to stay  
I want you tonight

_**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight**_

_Well, at least whoever my roommate is has good taste in music,_ I thought.

I turned the key and opened the door.

"Hi Rapunzel!" My roommate, Hannah Preston said cheerfully. She was dancing in the middle of the room to the music. Hannah and I get along pretty well. I can stand rooming with her.

"Hi Hannah." I said pleasantly.

"Wanna dance?" Hannah asked me.

I shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

I began dancing to the music with Hannah.

_**Take advantage of tonight  
'Cause tomorrow I'm off to Dubai to perform for a princess  
But tonight, I can make you my queen  
And make love to you endless  
This is insane: the way the name growin'  
Money keep flowin'  
Hustlers move aside  
So, I'm tiptoein', to keep flowin'  
I got it locked up like Lindsay Lohan**_

Put it on my life, baby,  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow  
But, I promise tonight  
Dalé

_**Excuse me **_

_**Excuse me  
I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight  
And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight  
'Cause we might not get tomorrow**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight  
**_****

_**Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love**_

I want you tonight  
I want you to stay  
I want you tonight

_**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
**_

_**Reach for the stars  
And if you don't grab 'em  
At least you'll fall on top of the world  
Think about it  
'Cause if you slip,  
I'm gon' fall on top yo girl **_

_**Hahaa**_

_**What I'm involved with  
Is deeper than the masons  
Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret  
My family's from Cuba  
But I'm an American Idol  
Get money like Seacrest**_

Put it on my life, baby  
I make you feel right, baby  
Can't promise tomorrow  
But, I promise tonight  
Dalé

_**Excuse me **_

_**Excuse me  
I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me, if I could tonight  
And, baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight  
'Cause we might not get tomorrow**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I want all of you tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
For all we know, we might not get tomorrow  
Let's do it tonight**_

Don't care what they say  
Or what games they play  
Nothing is enough  
'Til I have your love

_**I want you tonight, I want you to stay  
I want you tonight**_

_**Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
Give me everything tonight  
**_

_**Excuse me **_

_**Excuse Me  
I might drink a little more than I should tonight  
And I might take you home with me if I could tonight  
And baby Ima make you feel so good tonight  
'Cause we might not get tomorrow**_

The song was over now. I began unpacking my stuff. Hannah already unpacked her stuff.

"This trip is going to be so awesome. I can't wait to go snowboarding," Hannah said dreamily. "Some of the cutest guys in the world are snowboarders and I get to share the slopes with them."

I chuckled. ″That's good, for you.″

″So, how's it going with Jack?″ Hannah asked me.

″Great.″ I replied.

″You're so lucky! You're dating one of the cutest guys in school, and you've got seventy fucking feet of hair!″ Hannah exclaimed.

″You don't think I'm a freak because of my seventy feet of hair?″ I asked incredulously. ″A lot of people do. Some people think Jack's a freak too, because of his white hair and his power to freeze things."

″I don't think you're a freak at all, Rapunzel. Anyone who thinks that you and your boyfriend are freaks should go die in a hole.″ Hannah said.

I laughed. ″Yes, yes they should.″


	10. Ski trip (part 2)

Chapter 10: Ski trip (part 2)

Jack's POV

I knocked on the door of my girlfriend's room. "Rapunzel, time to get up!"

She opened the door, fully dressed. "Morning." She said with a smile.

"Morning." I said, smiling back.

We went to the dining area and sat at a table with Hiccup, Merida, and Tori.

Tori had a scowl on her face. "Guess who my roommate is?" She hissed.

"Astrid." Rapunzel guessed.

"You guessed right." Tori said. She groaned. "I had to listen to her and Todd have sex all last night. I had so much trouble sleeping that I ended up sleeping in Merida's room. And I had to sleep on the floor because neither Merida nor her roommate, Jillian would let me share their bed with them."

"I'm gonna demand to switch roommates." Tori said.

"You can be my roommate." Merida said. "I hate rooming with Jillian. She snores. Loudly, I might add. I was surprised I got any sleep at all."

"At least you didn't have to listen to moans from Astrid and Todd." Tori said. "Being your roommate is a good idea. Jillian can be roommates with Astrid."

Tori's POV

After breakfast, I went in my room and spotted Astrid putting on her ski pants and winter coat and boots.

"Hey Astrid. Listen, there's been a slight change. You're rooming with Jillian now. She'll move into this room tonight." I said.

"Whatever." Astrid said.

I began packing my stuff.

Merida's POV

I went in my room and spotted Jillian putting on her ski pants, mittens, and winter coat and boots.

"Hey Jillian. Listen, there's been a slight change. You're rooming with Astrid now. You have to move into her room tonight." I said.

"Oh. Okay." Jillian said. She began packing her stuff.

Tori's POV

I grabbed my suitcase full of stuff and met up with Merida in her room. "Astrid totally bought it!"

"So did Jillian." Merida said.

Rapunzel's POV

I put my hair in a whimsical braid. The braid was tied with many pink hair elastics. I slipped on my pink winter jacket and my ski pants and winter boots. I put mittens on my hands.

I'm a decent skier. I've been to this ski resort multiple times with my parents.

"Wanna go snowboarding with me?" Jack asked. He was wearing a blue winter jacket, mittens, black winter boots, and black ski pants.

"I've never been snowboarding before." I said to him.

"I'll teach you. Come on, let's go get our gear." Jack said.

Part of our payment for the trip included the cost of ski/snowboard rental and gear fitting. Jack and I walked into the ski shop, where a young lady with red hair greeted us.

"So, what can I get for you guys?" she asked as we walked in the shop.

"Snowboarding gear, please." Jack said.

The lady gave us snowboarding gear and Jack showed me how to put the gear on.

″You look pretty cute in googles.″ Jack said to me, leading me to the towards the bunny slopes. "Snowboarding is pretty simple. To start, you push down with your front foot to get your balance. Then just lean whatever way you want to turn. To stop, you just switch your weight to your heels and lean backwards. Don't lean back too far, or else you'll fall on your butt, but you do have to lean back a little bit to slow down. You got that?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I had no idea what he just said; it might as well have been in pig Latin. "Not really," I said.

"Put weight on your front foot to go forward and lean back to stop." Jack said.

That sounds simple enough.

"Okay, I get it now." I said.

I strapped myself into the snowboard and gently pushed off. As I started going down the hill, I felt like I was flying.

Snowboarding is so fun!

"Awesome, you perfected the bunny slope on the first try." Jack said when we reached the bottom. "Now let's try a real slope."

Together we rode up the ski lift and stood at the top one of the slopes.

"Let's do this!" Jack cheered. He leaned forward and sped off down the slope. I sped off down the slope after him.

After about three hours of snowboarding, I got really cold. "Jack, I'm cold." I said through chattering teeth.

"Okay, let's get you back to the lodge."Jack said.

We started to walk back to the lodge. Once we got inside, Jack wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. I felt warmer instantly.

"Are you warm now?"Jack asked.

"Yep." I said.


	11. Cheerleading tryouts

Chapter 11: Cheerleading tryouts

Rapunzel's POV

_Monday__..._

The ski trip was really fun. Now we're back at school.

Currently, I was in math class with Hannah, Merida, and Tori. I sat next to Merida, and Tori sat next to Hannah.

The intercom went off. I heard the principal's voice say "our school has decided to have a cheerleading squad. Any girls interested in trying out are to come to the gym at recess."

"Ooh, a cheerleading squad! That's so exciting! I've been doing gymnastics since I was ten, and I've always wanted to be a cheerleader!" Hannah exclaimed. "I am _so_ trying out for the cheerleading squad."

"I've been doing gymnastics since I was ten too, and cheerleading sounds fun." I said. "I'll try out for the squad too."

"I've been doing gymnastics since I was ten as well, and cheerleading like fun." Tori said. "I'll try out for the squad too. What about you, Merida? Wanna try out for the cheerleading squad?"

"Hell no!" Merida exclaimed. "I hate cheerleading. Good luck at tryouts, though."

~Time skip to recess~

I put my hair into a high ponytail. I had to tie all of the strands with many hair elastics and combine the strands into one ponytail somehow. I managed to do it. It was a pain in the ass, though.

Hannah's hair was in a bun similar to a ballerina's, and Tori`s hair was in a high ponytail.

"Okay, girls, all you have to do is show me your best gymnastics moves, and I'll decide whether or not you're good enough to make the squad. Astrid, you're up first." Said the couch of the squad, the gym teacher, Mrs. Johnson.

Third person POV

Astrid stepped on the mat and did a round-off, a back handspring, and a layout with a full twist.

"Rapunzel, you're up next." Mrs. Johnson said.

Rapunzel stepped on the mat and did a round-off, two back handsprings, and a layout with a full twist. Then she did a bow and arrow.

Rapunzel`s POV

Two days later, the list of the cheerleaders was on the bulletin board in front of the gym.

The cheerleading squad consisted of 12 people: me, Astrid, Hannah, Sophie, Tori, Jillian, Ariel, Maya, Beth, Ava, Chloe, and Liz.

I was the captain of the squad.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tori's POV

After about a week of cheer practicing, the squad was finally getting their uniforms, today after school.

Currently, I was in science class with Rapunzel, Blake and Jack.

"I wonder what the uniforms are gonna look like." I said to Rapunzel.

"I bet they'll be nice uniforms. This school usually has nice uniforms." Rapunzel said.

~Time skip to after school~

After cheer practice, each squad member got a uniform. The uniform consisted of a red tank top that was styled similar to a sports jersey, only tighter, with the word Falcons written across the top in black letters, a pair of black spandex shorts, red socks that were not overly long but not overly short with black stripes at the top, and a pair of black sneakers.

"Okay, girls, change into our uniforms and then we'll start practice."Mrs. Johnson said.

We did as we were told.

_**One week later, Wednesday, at the end of a cheer practice...**_

"Girls, you've done exceptionally well, so I've scheduled a cheerleading competition between us and the Wildcats. It is this Friday night, and will be held at this school. This is the last practice of the week. You have the rest of the week to relax." Mrs. Johnson said. "Practice dismissed."


	13. The cheerleading competition

Chapter 13: The cheerleading competition

Rapunzel's POV

Tonight is the night of the cheerleading competition. After the other girls and I got changed into our uniforms, Mrs. Johnson told us the rules of the competition. "Each squad will do a routine together, and then each member of each squad will individually show off their best gymnastics moves. Then the judges will decide which squad wins."

The school's gym was packed full of people. I noticed Jack, Merida, Blake, and Hiccup in the bleachers and gave them all a quick wave, and then the competition started.

"Members of the Wildcats, please go to the center of the gym and begin your routine now." The announcer said.

The Wildcats went to the center of the gym and began their routine.

"Bang, bang, choo-choo train!

Come on, Wildcats, do your thang!

Stand up it's time to shout!

Come on Wildcats, yell it out!

Say it loud! Say it proud!

We are the Wildcats

And we're gonna wow the crowd!"

After the cheer, the squad did a series of cartwheels, scorpions, and then finished the routine off with a pyramid.

"Members of the Falcons, please go to the center of the gym and begin your routine now." The announcer said.

We went to the center of the gym and began our routine.

I started off the cheer.

"The Falcons are dynamite! Don't mess with dynamite!"

Hannah followed up. "Because if you mess with dynamite it goes tick, tick, tick, tick…"

The whole squad, minus Ava, got in a huge pyramid, with me on the top, Hannah and Tori holding me up with their hands. Ava lit a stick of dynamite. Just as it was about to explode, she did a roundoff and I did a spiral in the air. When the dynamite exploded, I landed in the hands of Hannah and Tori.

Ava put her hands in the air and yelled "Boom! Dynamite!"

The rest of us yelled "Boom! Boom! DYNAMITE!"

After the cheer, we did a series of bows and arrows, back handsprings, layouts with full twists, roundoffs, and then three-person pyramids. The girls on the top of each pyramids did double downs. I was at the top of one pyramid, held up by Hannah and Tori. Astrid was at the top of another pyramid, held up by Jillian and Liz. Ava was at the top of a pyramid, held up by Sophie and Ariel.

Third person POV

After each member of each squad individually showed off their best gymnastics moves, the judges decided that the Falcons were the winners of the cheerleading competition.


	14. Prom

Chapter 14: Prom

Rapunzel's POV

My friends, Jack, and I were now seniors. We have been for a while.

Tonight was prom night. The girls and I went to my house after school. We had just finished getting ready.

I was wearing a strapless knee-length light purple dress. The bottom of the skirt flowed out in little ruffles. Silver crystals adorned the top front. My hair in a whimsical braid, tied with many light purple hair elastics. On my feet were silver low-heeled sandals.

Merida's hair was straightened and put in a French braid. She was wearing a strapless turquoise dress that had thin straps, about the width of her index and middle fingers. It went down a little past her knees. On her feet were turquoise low-heeled sandals.

Tori's naturally straight hair was curled. She was wearing a strapless knee-length red dress with some shimmery silver stuff around the hem. On her feet were silver low-heeled sandals.

Soon, the guys had arrived at my house, and mom declared that we should have our picture taken. We all put our arms around each other and smiled.

"Now go! You don't want to be late!" My mom exclaimed. She held the door opened for us and we walked out.

~Line break~

The first song that played was Glad You Came by The Wanted.

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_

_You cast a spell on me, spell on me_  
_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me_  
_And I decided you look well on me, well on me_  
_So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me_

_Turn the lights out now_  
_Now I'll take you by the hand_  
_Hand you another drink_  
_Drink it if you can_  
_Can you spend a little time,_  
_Time is slipping away,_  
_Away from us so stay,_  
_Stay with me I can make,_  
_Make you glad you came_

_The sun goes down_  
_The stars come out_  
_And all that counts_  
_Is here and now_  
_My universe will never be the same_  
_I'm glad you came_  
_I'm glad you came_

We were all dancing and having a blast. Astrid, who was wearing a short strapless pink dress, was grinding against Todd.

Soon the song was over. The DJ played a slow song. It was Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.

_A hundred days have made me older__  
__Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder__  
__And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate__  
__Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

_Jack and I found a spot on the dance floor beside Hiccup and Merida._

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams__  
__And tonight it's only you and me_

"You look great." Jack said to me.

"So do you." I said. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, a black jacket, a blue tie with frost designs on it, and black dress shoes.

_The miles just keep rollin'__  
__As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated__  
__But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby__  
__But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

_Merida's POV_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls__  
__When it's all said and done__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls__  
__When it's all said and done__  
__It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

"I can't believe that we're almost done high school." I said as I was slow dancing with Hiccup.

"I know." Hiccup agreed. "But we had to finish it at some point."

"True." I agreed.

Tori's POV

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby__  
__And I dream about you all the time_

"You look gorgeous." Blake said as we were slow dancing.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I said.

"So, you excited about graduating high school?" Blake asked me.

"I'm excited and nervous at the same time." I said.

_I'm here without you, baby_  
_But you're still with me in my dreams_  
_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

_Rapunzel's POV_

The next song that was played was Train's song Fifty Ways To Say Goodbye.

_My heart is paralyzed  
My head was oversized  
I'll take the high road like I should  
You said it's meant to be  
That it's not you, it's me  
You're leaving now for my own good_

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

"Come on, Punz, let's go dance!" Tori grabbed my arm and I grabbed Jack's arm and Tori dragged me onto the dance floor and I dragged Jack onto the dance floor. Tori released my arm and I released Jack's arm and we started to dance. Merida grabbed Hiccup's arm and she dragged him onto the dance floor and Blake joined us.

_My pride still feels the sting  
You were my everything  
Some day I'll find a love like yours _

_A love like yours_

_She'll think I'm Superman  
Not super minivan  
How could you leave on Yom Kippur?_

That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say

She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died

I wanna live a thousand lives with you  
I wanna be the one you're dying to love...  
But you don't want to

_That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say  
That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say_

She went down in an airplane  
Fried getting suntanned  
Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She met a shark under water  
Fell and no one caught her  
I returned everything I ever bought her  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies

We were all dancing and having a blast.

_She was caught in a mudslide  
Eaten by a lion  
Got run over by a crappy purple Scion  
Help me, help me, I'm no good at goodbyes!  
She dried up in the desert  
Drowned in a hot tub  
Danced to death at an east side night club  
Help me, help me, I'm all out of lies  
And ways to say you died _

Tori's POV

The next song they played was Want U Back by Cher Lloyd. When Cher did the grunt at the beginning of the song, I grunted at the same time as her while doing a fist pump.

Blake chuckled. "You must really into this song."

"Hell yeah! It's one of my favourites!" I exclaimed.

_Mmm, yeah.__  
__La la la la laaa_

_Uh!_

People began to dance.

_Hey, boy you never had much game__  
__Thought I needed to upgrade__  
__So I went and walked away way way_

_Uh!_

_Now, I see you've been hanging out__  
__With that other girl in town__  
__Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

_Uh!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__And now you're doing them with her__  
__Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__You got me, got me like this_

_Uh!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__And everywhere we went, come on!__  
__And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__You got me, got me like this_

_Uh!_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna__  
__I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya__  
__I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'__  
__Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'__  
__I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh!_

_Please, this ain't even jealousy__  
__She ain't got a thing on me__  
__Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans_

_Uh!_

_You clearly didn't think this through__  
__If what I've been told is true__  
__You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

_Uh!_

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__And now you're doing them with her__  
__Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
__You got me, got me like this_

_Uh!_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__And everywhere we went, come on!__  
__And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
__You got me, got me like this_

_Uh!_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna__  
__I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya__  
__I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh!_

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'__  
__Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'__  
__I want you back__  
__I want you back__  
__Wa-want you, want you back_

_Uh!_

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine__  
__When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh__  
__Ohhh, and you might be with her__  
__But I still had you first uh oh uh oh_

~Line break~

Prom ended faster than I would've liked it to. It's true what they say: time flies when you're having fun.

I certainly had fun.


	15. Graduation

Chapter 15: Graduation

Jack's POV

I slipped on my cap and gown and went downstairs to find my mom holding a digital camera.

"Smile for the camera, Jack!" My mom exclaimed.

My mom took many pictures of me, and then I was allowed to drive to school.

When I got to the school I saw a lot of cars already there. When I got the cafeteria, where all the seniors were meeting, I sat at a table and waited for the others to show up. They eventually found the table I was sitting at.

"Today's the day Punz! Can you believe it?" Tori asked Rapunzel with excitement.

"No. I can't." Rapunzel said, just as excited.

The principal came in and told us it was time for the graduation ceremony to begin. We marched into the gym in alphabetical order.

~Line break~

Hiccup's POV

Once every senior was seated comfortably, the ceremony began. After some speeches by the principal and a few teachers, it was time for students to give their speeches.

Tori gave her speech first. "My friends, fellow classmates, teachers and parents: I want to take this time to thank you for giving us this opportunity to graduate from Corona High School. These have been the best years of my life. I've made many memories. Some good, some not so good, but all unforgettable. And the best part is that I made those memories with all of you."

The principal stepped up to the podium. "And now for a few words from our Valedictorian, Merida."

Merida gave her speech, and then the principal stepped up to the podium and announced that diplomas were now going to be handed out. He started calling names.

As each graduate's name was called, he or she walked on stage, accepted their diploma, and then sat back down.

The principal stepped up to the podium. "Everyone please rise."

Everyone stood up.

The principal turned to the graduates. "Graduates, please move your tassels from right to left."

We did as we were told.

"Congratulations, Corona High School graduates!" The principal exclaimed.

All of us graduates took our caps and threw them high into the air. The room erupted into applause.

The Corona High School band started playing Pomp and Circumstance. That's the graduating class's cue to get out of their seats. All of us graduates got out of our seats and walked out of the gym in a perfect line, in alphabetical order.

Jack's POV

So long, high school.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
